


Tights!

by hanarobi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will make no sense unless you've seen the pictures of Elijah during the Mardi Gras parade. And of course they are all now gathering for the Oscars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tights!

The timing could not have been worse.

"Big girl panties, Lij?"

"They were tights!"

Why the hell did he have to see everyone just days after the parade? Why did the pictures have to be all over the web? Why the hell did he keep raising his arms?

"My grannie has drawers like that."

"They were tights!"

"Really, Elijah, panties? In public?"

"Tights!"

"If you are going to wear short skirts, you need to learn to keep your knees together."

"It was a costume!"

"White panties? Boring, mate, terribly boring."

"I did not have on white panties! They were tights! It was a costume! It was supposed to look like that!"

Why the hell he had looked forward to seeing any of them, he had no idea. And he wasn't the least bit amused to find that each and every one had managed to cram a pair of boxers into his jacket pockets when they had greeted him with big hugs. To hell with the ring, next time he was tossing the whole goddamn Fellowship into Mt. Doom.


End file.
